musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Azotti
Azotti (Yuri Denisenko) is a Ukrainian electronic dance music DJ and Sound Producer. Azotti has released music on labels such as Black Hole Recordings,Azotti on Black Hole Recordings Retrieved January 2015 SongBird, Mondo Records,Original Mix ‘Back Again’ on Mondo Records Retrieved January 2015 Fenology Records and Sir Adrian Music (How Trance Works). His tracks have been repeatedly supported by top DJ's such as Armin van Buuren, Paul van Dyk, Paul Oakenfold, Cosmic Gate, Richard Durand, Markus Schulz and Many More. Biography Azotti was born in Kiev, Ukraine, on 23 February 1985, and grew up in Litky (a small village on the outskirts of Kiev). He developed an interest in electronic music at an early age. He attended college, and later The Interregional Academy of Personnel Management, to study Accountancy. During these years Azotti showed more and more interest in sound engineering and creating music. In 2009 he became a resident DJ for one of Kiev's clubs, Tusse, where he worked and performed for nearly 2 years. In 2011 he released his first single, “Morphology”,Azotti - Morphology on Redux Recodings Retrieved May 2011 which was played for weeks on Sunshine Radio Germany, and for which he received great support from the world's top DJs. After releasing several successful tracks and remixes, he collaborated with world-renowned Dutch rock band Eller Van Buuren with Bagga Bownz. The result of this collaboration was the track "Day and Night", included on the 2014 Richard Durand compilation In Search of Sunrise 12: Dubai. "Day and Night". The "Day and Night" became an opening and won the great honor of being chosen as the track to represent the entire compilation in its promotional video. Azotti's music is played regularly on Ukrainian and world radio stations such as "Digitally Imported", "Afterhours.FM", "KISS FM Ukraine"Azotti Kiss FM Article Retrieved March 2014. and "DJFM Ukraine", as well as on widely-listened-to radio shows such as A State Of Trance and Anjunabeats Worldwide. Azotti has twice (2010, 2011) composed the theme for the main website for Ukrainian DJs, Topdj.ua,Azotti "The Miracle" Article on Topdj.ua Retrieved February 2012 a site through which he has won multiple DJing contests. Azotti has also won many competitions in Ukraine, including a remix contest for the band SKAY, which he won with his track "Love". Over several years and until today Azotti is a resident of several projects in Kiev's Nightclubs Saxon and Forsage. Azotti is currently producing and releasing tracks with top labels, and winning the attention and admiration of DJs worldwide. Discography Singles 2011 * Morphology Recordings 2012 * The Miracle Records 2013 * Shark Records * Coffee Records 2014 * Dew Point (vs. MalYar) Adrian Music * Black Forest (vs. WvE pres. Anna Lee) Records * Color Fields (vs. Kago Pengchi) Records 2015 * Day And Night (feat. Bagga Bownz) [ Black Hole Recordings – SongBird ] * Back Again [ Mondo Records ] * First Kiss [ SongBird ] Remixes 2012 * Zaa & Straight Up – Many Reasons Music * Anna Lee vs. Alex Teeb – One Summer Day Magic Recordings 2013 * Tim Besamusca & Dj T.H. feat. Three Faces – You Got Me All-Stars Recordings 2014 * Azotti – The Miracle (Remixes) Records * Walsh & McAuley & Katty Heath – Wider Horizon Adrian Music * DT8 Project – Forever In A Day Records 2015 * Kenneth Thomas & Ray Violet - Amanecer IAMPHOENIX See also * Black Hole Recordings * SongBird * Azotti on MusicBrainz * Azotti on Discogs * Azotti on EDM.com * Azotti on Last.fm * Azotti on iTunes References External links * * * * * Azotti - Morphology on Redux Recodings Retrieved May 2011 * Azotti joint collaboration with "Tuborg" Article Tuborg Brewery Retrieved May 2013 * Azotti in The Article DJMAG Retrieved May 2014 * Review: Azotti featuring Bagga Bownz Retrieved June 2014. * Azotti Black Hole Radio Article Retrieved June 2014. * Review:DT8 Project– Forever In A Day (Azotti Remix) Retrieved November 2014. * Release: Azotti vs. MalYar – Dew Point Retrieved January 2014. * Azotti in The DJ List Retrieved March 2015. * Azotti on Armada Music Retrieved March 2015 de:Azotti Category:Trance musicians Category:1985 births Category:Ukrainian electronic musicians Category:Black Hole Recordings artists Category:Ukrainian record producers Category:Ukrainian DJs